Medication
by Bella Morgan
Summary: Carly and Ric are more alike than they think.[ C/R songfic ]


Medication  
  
By Amanda  
  
Rated - R  
  
Genre - Sonyfic Angst/Drama  
  
Features Ric/Carly  
  
Ric watched as Carly lay asleep in the panic room of his house. It was the first time she'd went to sleep since he'd kidnapped her. After numerous tries and attempts to escape or get him to set her free. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes himself, as images of his childhood ran through his mind.  
  
I don't need an education  
  
I learnt all I need from you  
  
He lead it on to believe this was all about getting revenge on Sonny. Well, at first it was. Then Elizabeth entered his life and he fell in love. So here he was now, kidnapping his - what was Carly? His sister in-law? In preparation to steal her child.  
  
She'd called him insane. Maybe he was. Deranged, crazy, mental, insane, whatever you wanted to call it. Ha, she was one to talk, she was a convicted pyschopath.  
  
They've got me on some medication  
  
My point of balance was askew  
  
It keeps my temperature from rising  
  
My blood is pumping through my veins  
  
Carly stirred a bit in bed, bringing a hand up to rub her eyes. Oh, damn. She was waking up. Back to hearing her screeching and moaning.  
  
Carly sat up, her eyes puffy and red from crying prior to her sleep. She glared at Ric through her blurred eyes. He was beyond evil. He was so scheming and manipulative, it was scary.  
  
But the scariest part was that it was like looking into a mirror. She saw herself in him. Well at least the part of her that used to scheme and manipulate anyone in Port Charles who could possible help her to get her way. Maybe that part of her had never left her, considering she offered him everything if he'd let her and her unborn child go.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Ric questioned as Carly ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
Somebody get me out of here  
  
I'm tearing at myself  
  
Nobody gives a damn about me  
  
Or anybody else  
  
Carly nodded her head shyly, she was clearly tired and uncomfortable of the predicament she was in. It had been 3 days since she'd been stuck here. And Elizabeth had no clue Carly was even in her home. She always knew little Lizzie Webber was dumb.  
  
"I'll be right back." Ric said, standing up. As he did so, his celluar phone fell from his pocket. This went unoticed by him, but not by Carly. He hit a button on his remote and the door opened and he left, and closed the door behind him.  
  
Once it was closed Carly jumped out of the bed and picked up the phone quickly, dialing Sonny's number.  
  
The phone soon went out of service, obviously low on battery.  
  
"Dammit!!"She yelled hurling phone across the room so it hit the wall and broke into pieces, showering the floor with it.  
  
She sat back down on the bed, calming herself down. The last thing she wanted to do was go into premature labor. She still had several months to go. She just needed to calm down, that's all.  
  
She blinked away the tears that she felt forming in her eyes. She refused to cry again. Not for Ric. NO. She wouldn't.  
  
I wear myself out in the morning  
  
You're asleep when I get home  
  
Please don't call me self defending  
  
You know it cuts me to the bone  
  
Ric returned to the panic room, closing it quickly behind him as he set a pizza box down in front of her along with a glass of milk.  
  
She glared at him as she picked up a slice of the pizza, and chewed it, a scowl plastered on her face as she did so. Sure she hated this man, who was so much like her at the moment, but she wouldn't put her child in harm and not eat what food he gave her.  
  
After eating several slices she pushed the box and empty glass aside, indicating she was done with it. Ric placed the items in the trash and sat on the bed besides her. At least she'd stopped screaming. She must've realized it wasn't going to get her anywhere.  
  
Though it's really not surprising  
  
I hold a force I can't contain  
  
Somebody get me out of here  
  
I'm tearing at myself  
  
"This isn't going to do you any good Ric,"Carly said knowingly as she looked at him.  
  
Ric looked at her, and chuckled slightly. "You sure are one to give lectures Carly. I know all about your history okay? You did quite a lot of shit that could screw up anyones life and look at you now? Married to a powerful man and pregnant. You sure are living a good life. Who says I can't possibly, take your child, make it my own and be happy with Elizabeth?" Ric asked bringing his hand to touch her stomach.  
  
Carly smacked his hand away from her stomach, getting angry again. "This is my child Ric. Sonny's and my child, not yours or Elizabeth. What happened to you two was unfortunate but it is not Sonny's fault."Carly stated, defending her husband.  
  
Ric stood up abruptly "It was Sonny's fault! He pushed her, Carly! You don't think he did because you, Sonny's word is Gospel!" Ric yelled.  
  
Nobody gives a damn about me  
  
Or anybody else  
  
Carly stood up as well, facing Ric. "Listen Ric, you don't know Sonny, but I do. Sonny would never ever touch a woman. Especially not Elizabeth. He has always been nothing but a friend to her. Even when my cousin, her fiancee died, Sonny stood by her. And the thanks she gives him? Marrying you and blaming him for her miscarriage? Maybe you should take a look at who you married Ric!" Carly screamed.  
  
"Take a look at who you married Carly! Sonny's my brother but he's a blatant murder. So what he doesn't do the dirty work himself? He gets his foot soldier Jason to do it, same thing!" Ric retorted.  
  
Carly took in what he was saying. "You're just jealous Ric. That's why you want our child...." Carly said as Ric interrupted her.  
  
"No, no..shut.."  
  
"That's why you are so eager to get revenge on Sonny for something years ago that wasn't even his fault.."Carly continued.  
  
"Shut up! No that's not it!" Ric grabbed her by his shoulders, bringing his lips against her roughly in order to silence her.  
  
And still you call me co-dependent  
  
Somehow you lay the blame on me  
  
And still you call me co-dependent  
  
Somehow you lay the blame on me  
  
Carly stood there frozen, not even attempting to fight him off as he pressed his lips against her, his tonuge entering her mouth. Moments later he pulled back from it, she stared at him in shock as she brought her hand up, it came crashing against his cheek.  
  
But why didn't she stop him sooner? She just stood there and took it. She wanted it. Because he was the equivalent of her.  
  
Somebody get me out of here  
  
I'm tearing at myself  
  
I've got to make a point these days  
  
To extricate myself  
  
Ric rubbed the side of his face. He'd done it on impulse, to shut her up, so he wouldn't have to endure hearing the awful truth allowed.  
  
Yeah, he did want what Sonny had. His child, his life, his power and even Carly. The whiny, pyschotic, women that was her. He wanted her. More than his own wife, more than he wanted his revenge against his brother.  
  
"Your right. Your right, Carly, okay? I want what Sonny has. I want him to suffer while I take away what he cherishes the most. But you know what I want most of all? You."  
  
Somebody get me out of here  
  
I'm tearing at myself  
  
Nobody gives a damn about me  
  
Or anybody else  
  
And his lips claimed hers once again. And this time she responded, her fingers instinctively going to the top of his shirt, as his fingers dwelled down to the zipper of her violet shaded dress. She quickly got the buttons of his shirt undone and worked at his pants and he gently removed her of her dress, pushing her gently down onto the bed, he towered over her as he gently placed kisses on her neck, down her chest where her black lace bra rested, down to her stomach where he stopped briefly, to look up into her eyes. "Carly...."  
  
"Don't speak Ric. Just...don't say anything." She pleaded as her fingers went to run through his dark black hair. He moved his way back up her body, his fingers caressing her breast through the fabric of her bra, his lips coming back up to hers. He kissed her full on her mouth, before he rolled off of her.  
  
He simply pulled her into his arms. Neither of them said anything. She didn't question why he stopped and he didn't question why he had slapped her earlier if she had wanted him. He held her until she fell asleep, and once she did, he watched her for a while.  
  
And still you call me co-dependent  
  
Somehow you lay the blame on me  
  
And still you call me co-dependent  
  
The next morning Carly rolled over in bed in her underwear. She sat up stretching as she picked up her dress, sliding it back on, her gaze caught Ric,half asleep in his chair. He shortly woke up when he sensed she was awake. Once she was fully dressed he pulled the remote out of his pocket and opened the door.  
  
She waited for him to rush out like he usually did.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
He noticed the quizzical look on her face. "Go. Leave. Go tell Sonny it was me. So he can send Jason and Max and Renaldo to come kill me."  
  
His voice was solemn, and she searched for a hint of sarcasm but found none.  
  
"Why are you letting me go?" She questioned.  
  
Ric sighed as he responded. "I gained your respect. You didn't see me as an evil bastard. You saw me as a human. You saw me....as you."  
  
Somehow you lay the blame on me  
  
Somehow you lay the blame on me  
  
Somehow you lay the blame on me 


End file.
